


Little

by Threshie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels Live Forever, Angst, Destiel - Freeform, Humans don't, M/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 02:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20302009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threshie/pseuds/Threshie
Summary: Cas tells Dean how it feels to be immortal and in love with a human.





	Little

“Do you have any idea of how young you are? How SMALL you are?” 

Cas didn’t say the words with the disdain of other angels — this pained him. How tiny human lives were. How brief they were. 

“You are everything to me, and soon you’ll be gone. I am trying to enjoy every moment that I have…every day, every year. But just years are so little, Dean. Humans are so little. Soon all that will be left of you is everything I miss.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my little ficlet! I wrote this ages ago, and decided that I should probably post it, as tiny as it is, so someone can read it if they want. In Heaven or on Earth, it's not easy being Cas. Comments and kudos always appreciated!


End file.
